


Maybe It's True

by eightninetwo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightninetwo/pseuds/eightninetwo
Summary: Sunggyu learns that being successful in your career isn't everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikasoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/gifts).



> merry christmas, dear recipient! this isn't much but i hope you'll enjoy reading anyway.
> 
> thanks to: my gyeom for threatening me with that closeup sticker and for pointing out how many words were missing from this. my tae for putting up with my ten billion crying stickers while i was writing. also c & j for the hand-holding and crying with tbh.

There are two things about Kim Sunggyu that almost everyone who knows of him or has heard of him would agree about.

The first would be Sunggyu’s shrewd mind and sharp wits that are exactly what got him into the Top 35 Under 35 Most Eligible Bachelors in South Korea for two years in a row. He had begun with a small start-up when he was 24 and fresh out of university. In five years, his online supermarket business has grown into a company so huge that it is forecasted that he will make the list of South Korea’s wealthy list by the time he turns 34. That gives him about five more years to propel his business forward. And because he’s Kim Sunggyu, he’s confident that he can.

The second would be that Sunggyu doesn’t do relationships. He is exactly the kind of person that most people label as a flirt and womaniser. Sunggyu may agree with the first, but he can’t say he agrees completely with the second. It is, of course, not entirely untrue—rumour has it that Sunggyu sleeps with anyone as long as they’re attractive enough. The team closest to him on the hierarchy of their company probably knows better than anyone else that Sunggyu changes partners faster than they can finish their project briefs. And because he’s Kim Sunggyu, he doesn’t give a fuck about what people think about him.

If there’s one thing Sunggyu disagrees with the general perception and impression of him, it’s that Sunggyu doesn’t just sleep with anyone. Yes, looks are important. But Sunggyu also likes when someone has clever ideas and beliefs that match his own, or complement his. Sometimes, he appreciates discussion too, with the ones that have opposing views and mindsets. So, no, Sunggyu doesn’t consider anyone who comes across as having no mind of their own and just pretend to so they can get into his pants.

Sunggyu doesn’t go out of his way to avoid having flings with his subordinates, but he generally doesn’t. The last time he did, the most competent Marketing Director he has ever had left after Sunggyu moved on from him. Nothing he said could convince them to stay—for good reason—and from then on, Sunggyu learned his lesson about office romance or affairs.

“How’s the search coming along? Or do you like being my PA so much that you aren’t really looking?”

Soojung rolls her eyes. “I honestly have better things to do than managing your stupid schedule for you.”

Sunggyu raises his brows in amusement. “I could get you fired for that.”

“But you won’t because no one else is going to help you since they’re all scared of you.”

“Scared of me? Shouldn’t they be lining up for a chance to be this close to me?”

Soojung purses her lips. She was Sunggyu’s junior in university, and had joined his company a couple of years back as a team member in the Human Resources department. They have been close, and she was mistaken to be his sister in the beginning because of the way she isn’t afraid to argue with him. But she’s really just one of his best friends, if their relationship is to be categorized.

Sunggyu’s previous personal assistant fled after he tried to get into bed with Sunggyu and failed. Honestly, Sunggyu didn’t care because he’s seen too much of that, but the guy got really embarrassed and couldn’t face him or anyone in the company anymore so he quit. It was on such short notice—he had all his annual leave intact and made use of them to leave earlier—that Sunggyu was left without an assistant.

So he had to pull someone in from one of the teams and naturally, it is Soojung.

“You think too highly of yourself, oppa.”

“I rank 9th on the Top 35 under 35 list.”

“Haven’t you noticed that people who want to be close to you just want to get into your pants?”

“I can’t say I haven’t, but I can’t blame them—”

“Oppa!” Soojung whacks his arm with a thick set of bound documents that she happens to be holding.

“Some respect for your CEO please!” Sunggyu looks at her with an outraged expression this time.

“Not until you earn it from me,” Soojung narrows her eyes at him. “Anyway, the rest of them think that they’ll fall prey to your seductive charms if they even get close to you.”

Sunggyu laughs. “I am definitely not that easy.”

“This entire building of people would beg to differ.”

Sunggyu shrugs.

 

There’s a knock on the door and Sunggyu looks up from his computer screen. “Yeah?”

Soojung opens the door and pokes her head in.

Sunggyu gestures for her to enter.

The door shuts softly behind her and she makes her way to his desk to set a thin file on it. “I told you there would be interviews this morning—hope you didn’t forget. Anyway, there were literally five applicants who managed to get past HR’s filtering, and well, only one got through mine. So you only have to interview one person today. Please do not scare him away—”

“Him?”

“Yes, _him_.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, he’s kinda cute.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Oppa, be _good_.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sunggyu says, resigned. He can’t wait to have a new PA too, if only so Soojung wasn’t going to be around him all the time and nagging at him. He doesn’t really know how he and Soojung had gotten to this point where she’s like his pseudo-mom, although he’s mostly just really glad that she’s in his life since she’s one of the few women who doesn’t objectify him.

Soojung waits for him to open the file, and he senses her judgmental look when his brows shoot up upon seeing the little photograph of the applicant’s face. He squints and pretends to be scrutinizing his qualifications. Soojung supplies him with some of the relevant details that she has found from the applicant’s interview with her, then leaves once she’s told him that she’ll be back in an hour with the guy.

An hour later, the guy—who is really kinda cute in real life—is sitting opposite Sunggyu in his office.

Sunggyu stands to meet him and shakes his hand firmly. “Hello, I’m Kim Sunggyu. It’s nice to meet you.”

The guy nods and smiles in response—Sunggyu can see that he’s a little nervous.

“Have a seat,” Sunggyu says.

Once they are all comfortable in their respective chairs, Sunggyu tries to smile and be as harmless as he can. From the way the guy is looking at him, though, Sunggyu supposes he still looks really intimidating.

“You may introduce yourself and tell me why you’re the best candidate for this job whenever you’re ready,” Sunggyu says.

There’s barely a pause unlike Sunggyu predicts. He starts once Sunggyu gives him the cue to.

“I’m Kim Myungsoo. You already know my qualifications and so I don’t think I have to say much about that. And um, I’m good at time management and I’m efficient at getting things done.”

Which is really it. It doesn’t take that much to be a personal assistant, although Sunggyu’s past assistants might argue that it takes more to be his. Soojung’s idea of how this Myungsoo guy is the best candidate must be based on how good-looking and well-dressed he is and therefore how they will look when they appear in public together. Well, that is very important too because Sunggyu has a strong eye for aesthetics so he wouldn’t be caught in a picture with a shabby-looking assistant. He’s Kim Sunggyu—got to have the best in everything.

“Do you have anything else to say?”

“Um, when can I start work?”

Sunggyu grins. “You’ll hear from Soojung. Thanks for coming down today to meet me.”

 

Myungsoo starts work on the following Monday.

Sunggyu doesn’t think he can be more surprised by how absolutely gorgeous his new assistant is, but he is. When Myungsoo appears, he’s dressed in a suit pressed so well and his hair slicked so nicely that Sunggyu wonders if he’s come to the wrong place. Kim Myungsoo looks like he’s made for the runway instead of his office. But Sunggyu’s pleased, in any case. He’s pleased because Myungsoo would make good arm candy for some of those high society type of events—that is, if Myungsoo is willing to let him bring him.

Sunggyu has a habit of bringing along his assistants for events, anyway, says it is in their contracts—it’s not, by the way. They can choose not to. But most of the time, his pretty assistants wouldn’t opt out of it.

He would definitely love to bring Myungsoo.

Soojung snaps her fingers in front of his face.

Sunggyu returns to Earth. “Yes?”

“Yell for me if you need me.”

“Yes—”

“Not literally.”

Myungsoo stands by the side and regards the exchange between Sunggyu and Soojung quietly. Sunggyu hopes the way Soojung is treating him doesn’t give Myungsoo the wrong idea that he will also be allowed to nag at him like a mother and start babying him. Sunggyu most definitely doesn’t need any babying; he’s 29 and perfectly capable.

Except for the things he needs his assistant for, like getting to his meetings on time and not missing any.

This whole week passes with Sunggyu and Myungsoo having minimal interaction, because it’s Soojung doing most of the talking while Myungsoo’s having his on-the-job training. He’ll be on his own the next week, but with the amount of information Soojung seems to be piling on him, Sunggyu’s pretty sure he’s going to be okay.

 

Without Soojung as his chaperone of sorts, Myungsoo officially takes over as Kim Sunggyu’s Personal Assistant.

It starts like this:

“Good morning, sir, here’s your coffee.”

Sunggyu takes the cup from Myungsoo and breathes in deeply. Ah, nothing like the rich fragrance of a steaming hot flat white in the morning. “Thank you, and please don’t call me sir.”

Myungsoo looks stumped for a moment. “What do I call you then..?”

Sunggyu shrugs. “Sunggyu-hyung works fine in an informal setting. Soojung just yells oppa at me all the time, anyway. For every other time, I’m Sunggyu-ssi.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, good. What’s on the agenda today, Myungsoo, besides the shareholder’s meeting I have in around…” Sunggyu trails off as he glances at his phone. His screen is already lighted up on the page of his daily agenda, which says the big meeting happens at two in the afternoon. “Five hours,” Sunggyu finishes. That meeting will probably take up the rest of the day.

“Howon-ssi from Planning has a discussion scheduled with you and his team at 10am.”

Right. That’ll be two hours, give or take, so Sunggyu will have just enough time for lunch before the meeting. If anything, Sunggyu understands very well why working adults associate Mondays with blues. Mondays are always packed with stuff.

Sunggyu ends up having lunch at half past twelve. He’s surprised Myungsoo hasn’t been dragged away by Soojung for lunch with the other co-workers by then.

“Hope you’re up for sushi.”

Myungsoo nods.

But they don’t head to a fancy restaurant for lunch. Instead, Sunggyu gets Myungsoo to order delivery, and they eat in his office because Sunggyu wants to revise some of his discussion topics for the meeting.

Myungsoo eats very quietly and Sunggyu can’t help but steal glances at him every now and then. Eventually, he speaks first.

“You’re not a very talkative person,” Sunggyu says.

Myungsoo blushes as he chews on his sushi. “I usually am, actually.”

“But not around me.”

Myungsoo looks at him and blinks.

“I mean, all of the assistants I’ve had so far tend to speak a lot whenever there’s no one else around in an attempt to impress me or something, and that’s frankly a little annoying unless they have something substantial to say. You just seem like you want to have as little to do with me as possible.”

Myungsoo blanches. “No—” He swallows his mouthful of sushi and sips on his green tea. “I don’t. I’m just… observing as much as I can for now so I’ll be more efficient—”

“I’m glad to know you’re taking your job seriously.”

“Do the rest of them not?”

Sunggyu chuckles and gestures at the box of sushi, telling Myungsoo to help himself with more.

At night, Sunggyu offers to treat Myungsoo to dinner—which earned a severe look from Soojung when she heard about it and proceeded to hiss a warning into his ear about not scaring away the new guy so fast because she enjoys working with her team more than she wants to babysit him, thank you very much.

But Myungsoo agrees to it. And Sunggyu’s thrilled.

Dinner is a rather light affair at one of Sunggyu’s favourite ramen and udon place. That’s a lot of Japanese food in a day, but Sunggyu may have heard that Myungsoo likes that so— Well, he has to let his new employee feel welcomed.

That, and also because Sunggyu may or may not want to impress Myungsoo. (He really does.)

“Wow, this is really good!” Myungsoo says enthusiastically.

This is the first time Sunggyu has seen Myungsoo crack such a wide smile and speak in a tone that is neither flat or serious. And suddenly, Sunggyu decides on two things right away: One, that he would love to always see this beautiful smile, and two, that he shouldn’t be reckless this time.

But he’s Kim Sunggyu, and somehow, the word careful isn’t a part of his vocabulary.

“I know,” Sunggyu says, glancing at Myungsoo with a wide grin. “It’s the best one in this part of town— Can’t find anything better when it comes to udon, definitely.”

“How did you know I love Japanese food?”

Sunggyu feels like he’s been seen through, but Myungsoo’s expression is bright and innocent instead of judgmental or suspicious, so Sunggyu just shrugs, “I’ll introduce you to my favourite ramen next time.”

Myungsoo gasps. “Really?”

Sunggyu laughs. “Yes, really.” Yes, he can really get used to this adorable side of Kim Myungsoo.

 

The day that Sunggyu stops holding back and starts being reckless happens three months away one Kim Myungsoo became his personal assistant. His detractors would have assumed that this would have happened earlier, if it hasn’t happened already, but somehow, Sunggyu lasts that long. And by then, Myungsoo has learned all about Sunggyu’s promiscuous history, even though Sunggyu barely had any more one-night-stands than can be counted on one hand in the past few months since Myungsoo appeared in his life.

But as Sunggyu’s being driven home by his chauffeur after a party held by the daughter of one of his prospective new clients, with Myungsoo next to him in the backseat of the luxury sedan that is a sleek, black BMW 640i Gran Coupe that matches his status, Sunggyu reaches for Myungsoo.

Sunggyu works with such an attractive man on almost a daily basis, and with his track record, it’s already a feat that he hasn’t hit on Myungsoo yet and that they have not already fallen into Sunggyu’s bed a week into Myungsoo’s employment. Although, Sunggyu has tried flirting with Myungsoo a couple of times, only to have Myungsoo completely ignore him. Sunggyu couldn’t tell if it’s because Myungsoo is oblivious, or if he’s intentionally not reciprocating or even acknowledging him.

He finds out now that it is probably really the former.

Neither of them are drunk, so there’s really no excuse for what happens next.

Sunggyu holds Myungsoo’s chin, tilts his face towards his, and stares into his eyes for a few long seconds, searching. Myungsoo stares back.

So Sunggyu leans towards him to close the gap between their lips.

This is not how things are supposed to happen.

Sunggyu cups his cheek, his long fingers stroking Myungsoo’s soft skin gently while his tongue licks and teases at Myungsoo’s lips.

Myungsoo is tentative at first, then he gradually kisses Sunggyu back.

It doesn’t seem like there will be another way this night ends besides in Sunggyu’s bed. And so that’s where they end up, after the inconvenience of having to peel their lips away from each other’s just to get out of the car and make their way to Sunggyu’s loft, which is suddenly also too damn far away at the 30th floor of the luxury apartments building.

It’s the first time Myungsoo has been to Sunggyu’s place, and it’s so gorgeously white and clean that Myungsoo actually just stays stumped the moment he steps in and starts looking around once Sunggyu turns on the lights. Sunggyu grins upon seeing Myungsoo’s expression, then walks back towards him to wrap his arms around Myungsoo’s waist.

“Like what you see?”

“It’s lovely.”

“You’re welcome to visit more often,” Sunggyu says.

Myungsoo blushes deeply.

“Anyway, you can explore in the morning. For now…” Sunggyu draws Myungsoo into another heated kiss, only pausing for a moment to murmur, “Be careful of the cat.”

“What cat?”

“You’ll see him eventually.”

“Oh—”

Sunggyu kisses him again, then leads him to the master bedroom. Myungsoo follows him blindly, cheeks reddened and breathing heavy, and almost causes both of them to fall down the stairs. Sunggyu finds it amusing, because he just chuckles, then he doesn’t distract Myungsoo anymore and just pulls him up the stairs before they both tumble onto Sunggyu’s bed.

They fuck till dawn.

When Sunggyu wakes up, Myungsoo’s no longer in his bed, nor anywhere in his apartment. He makes his way to the kitchen only to find Maximus sitting in front of the refrigerator and eyeing Sunggyu disapprovingly while swishing his long tail back and forth. If Sunggyu thinks about it, Maximus—his very regal-looking four years old white cat with bright green eyes and long fur—has been largely nonchalant though unimpressed by Sunggyu’s typical lifestyle. He has never seen Maximus this stern before.

Maybe he has taken a liking to Myungsoo and is annoyed that Myungsoo left.

Anyway, Sunggyu hasn’t felt so good in a while, so it’s only expected that he makes breakfast for himself and then proceeds to work on a new project he has been unable to find direction for. Maximus watches him with the same expression the whole day.

Myungsoo, as the ever-diligent and efficient assistant, shows up at work on Monday earlier than Sunggyu as he always does. He doesn’t behave any differently towards Sunggyu, which isn’t what Sunggyu expects either, but in the past months, he has learned that there’s a lot of things about Myungsoo that one shouldn’t assume.

The thing that is different, however, is that Sunggyu hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Myungsoo’s lips and body. He doesn’t regret not doing this with him sooner, but Sunggyu knows that he doesn’t want to stop now.

So it’s a sort of unspoken arrangement that continues for the next three months. But Sunggyu and Myungsoo aren’t dating—nope, they’re just individuals who just happen to enjoy spending time together with each other, or at least that’s what Sunggyu thinks. Anyway, three months with only one sexual partner is already a feat, and Sunggyu maybe secretly hopes that Myungsoo knows how special he is, in spite of everything.

Work also goes on as usual, and there’s nothing out of the ordinary, Sunggyu supposes. Sure, there have been a fair few impromptu make-out sessions occurring in Sunggyu’s office, but Sunggyu’s pretty sure the office generally hasn’t caught on yet. Except, they have.

Howon, Head of the Planning Division, has been low-key shooting judgmental glares in Sunggyu’s direction since two weeks ago, which also coincides with the time two things happened simultaneously. The first thing is that Maximus has been an angrier cat than usual, frequently scratching and hissing at Sunggyu, but it only happens with Myungsoo isn’t around. The second thing is that Myungsoo has been arriving at work increasingly late, often only making it just in time before the official working hours. Myungsoo still doesn’t speak much, but he has also been looking rather tired recently.

When Soojung enters Sunggyu’s office that evening, she doesn’t look pleased.

“What?”

“What did I say about your assistant?”

“Um, that he’s cute?”

“ _No_ ,” Soojung snaps in exasperation. “I said, be _good_.”

Sunggyu thinks about it for a moment. “I’ve been really good to him—”

“No, you haven’t!”

“I haven’t?”

“You haven’t,” Soojung repeats.

“But I bring him out to eat nice stuff and I bring him to nice places and I don’t think the sex was bad—”

“What do you think this is, _Fifty Shades of Kim_?”

“I do run an online supermarket with a wide range of seaweed—”

Soojung yells and picks up a random wad of stickies to throw it at Sunggyu. “Fix this, oppa! I don’t want to be your assistant again!” Soojung glares at Sunggyu for a moment, then continues, “And Myungsoo isn’t like the others. He’s really sweet and really, oppa, he doesn’t deserve the way you’re treating him.”

Myungsoo’s resignation is accepted the next day.

 

If Sunggyu has been putting in 90% of hard work to get to where he is today, he has been putting in 100% ever since he lost yet another assistant. Soojung’s back to being his babysitter and she is of course, not the happiest about it.

Sunggyu isn’t the only person who is feeling Myungsoo’s absence, though. Maximus has been rejecting his food and Sunggyu, and he only eats when Soojung pops in to make sure Sunggyu’s still alive when he suddenly doesn’t appear at work.

Soojung merely gives him an “I told you so” face but doesn’t berate him anymore.

The next step is up to Sunggyu anyway.

 

When Sunggyu finally calls Myungsoo, it’s another three months later. It was spring when they first met, and now it’s winter. But Myungsoo never picks up, not when Sunggyu calls him relentlessly over the course of a week. So there is only one thing left to do, really.

Sunggyu feels like a stalker of sorts, wrapped up in his scarf and long coat, and looking like he’s up to no good. He checks his watch for what seems to be the millionth time in the past half an hour, worried if he had gotten the wrong information and that Myungsoo wouldn’t be passing by at the supposed time. Okay, so he is a stalker, and a really bad one at that. But in his defence, he’s usually the one being stalked, not the one doing the stalking. He mildly feels horrible to have to do this, but if Myungsoo isn’t ever going to pick up his calls, there’s no other choice, really.

He really, really needs Myungsoo back if he wants Maximus to stop hissing at him each time Sunggyu even tries to touch him. Also, Sunggyu really, really needs Myungsoo back because he’s stupid and he needed his friend to tell him that it is just Myungsoo he needs in life now, because he already has everything else.

Myungsoo appears when the sun has set fully, and the cloudless sky makes the night even colder than it is with the gusts of wind.

“Myungsoo.”

Myungsoo stops.

Sunggyu walks up to him.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”

 _Savage_. “No, but I’d like to know you.”

Myungsoo stares at Sunggyu for a few moments.

“My name is Kim Sunggyu,” Sunggyu holds out his hand.

Myungsoo still doesn’t say anything, so Sunggyu continues.

“I believe you have been treated rather badly in the past and you don’t deserve that at all, so, if you allow me, I’d like to make things right and give you everything you ever need and deserve.”

“I don’t need your expensive things, Sunggyu-ssi.”

Sunggyu nods.

“What else can you give me, then?”

“With time, my heart.”

Myungsoo blushes. “That’s cheesy.”

“And Maximus’ eternal love.”

A grin creeps across Myungsoo’s face slowly. “I’ll take that first part with a pinch of salt— You’re under probation for that one. As for the second part, well, I’m completely sold.”

“Come home with me to meet your life partner?”

“Okay, but only to meet him. Then you’re going to send me home.”

Sunggyu smiles, and this is how it truly begins.


End file.
